Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Parasitic Minds
by ToffyBear
Summary: In the year 2051, a devastating world war began. After a failed attempt at a peace treaty, a doctor who adopts a newborn child takes over the country, one of the many tangled in the war, and raises his son, "Jonas Joriah", to take over his status. After Jonas realizes the truth of his birth and Father's intentions, he seeks revenge and proudly proclaims to end the war.
1. Chapter 1: The Son Of Joriah

In the year 2055, the countries of America, Europe and Asia, amongst others, had reached the 4th year into their seemingly everlasting war. Nuclear weapons and powered-up soldiers dominated the lands, while the sounds of jet-planes and missiles shadowed the skies. Hope that the war would one day end slowly turned from a belief, to a rumor, to a dream; that is, until one day - July 16th to be exact - the president of Mexico had proposed a treaty between all countries in conflict to end the war. The news was received well by both presidents and citizens, and progression on world peace was a soon-to-be reality.

This was the case up until 2 weeks before the final treaty signing by the president, the proposer himself, was requested to occur. The president had unexpectedly fallen ill with a life-threatening disease, believed to be a direct cause of the nuclear products exposed by the warfare weaponry. Bedridden, in a panic to return him to a healthy state, medics had assigned the most well-renowned doctor of the country to aid in his recovery; his name was Devon Joriah.

Joriah had begun treating the president shortly after notice of his illness arose, and over the course of the week and a half spent together in a private hospital room, the two were believed to have acquainted well. While no witnesses were present other than them both, many believed the president had even told Joriah most of the country's plans regarding the peace treaty due to the president belief that he may not survive his illness. This supposed belief of his turned out to be true, as 3 days, before his arranged signing of the treaty, he died.

In a greater state of turmoil due to the now lacking of a president for their country, Joriah had proposed he be put as the new president to take over. Being the one present the most with the now deceased president at his dying moments, and having studied politics before converting to the profession of a doctor - a certificate of proof of his studies was presented - he was put temporarily in charge.

Days later, at the signing of the treaty, where the presidents of all other countries had too been brought as witnesses and companions, before Joriah could sign the treaty to establish peace and end the war, one of the other presidents had lifted a gun and shot 4 others, killing 3 and heavily wounding one. Outrage was sparked by this act of treason, causing all presidents to retract from the treaty, and more violently than before, returned to war.

With the world returned to its state of madness, and Mexico in necessity for one to take the spot as the new president, Joriah had been pleaded to fully take the role as president. The vice-president of the country was originally planned to take this role, though later investigations of the shooting in the treaty signing found the vice-president was choked and drugged to death by one of his own bodyguards. Joriah chose to take up the role, though asked that he may perform his doctor job once more before discontinuing. This was allowed, and 2 days later, Joriah was brought into a doctor's room and presented with a pregnant woman and her husband.

Being such a renowned doctor, the birth had been a success, though to the dismay of all in the room, the woman had died due to the birth. The baby, when in the womb, had grasped onto the umbilical cord and tore it out in retaliation to not wanting to be born, causing major blood loss in conjunction with what was already lost due to the birth. The father, distraught with seeing his wife dead on the platform, had rushed out and entered a bathroom. Nurses believed he simply needed to shed tears of loss and allowed his departure despite the baby being left unattended by a parent figure, though after an hour had passed with the father not returning, nurses were sent out to look for him. It only took 5 minutes for one of the nurses to find the body of the father in the bathroom he had entered. His face was covered with blood and a large crack was on his skull; the sink was covered in blood as well, so it was assumed that in an act of severe trauma, the father had committed suicide by bashing his head onto the sink.

The nurse had returned to Joriah and told him of the news. Equally in shock and despair, as this had never once happened in his time as a doctor, Joriah had proposed he adopt the son, as the ultimate loss of his parents was his fault. The hospital allowed this, and so custody of the baby boy, given the full name Jonas Joriah, was given to the doctor Devon.


	2. Chapter 2: What Came Of Jonas

After Joriah's final trial as doctor, leading to his adoption of the baby, Jonas Joriah, he complied with his promise and turned to the duty of president, keeping Joriah as company with him. Upholding such a heavy role in the society, Joriah had hired mainly maids and nannies to help take care of Jonas throughout his childhood. While Jonas would usually see his stepfather, the connection and emotional bond of a father and son was never truly built into either of them. This went on till Jonas was around 8, a time where the war was still not over, and in fact, had reached higher levels of danger and threat to the world, thanks to the failed peace treaty.

Around this time, and a few years earlier, first utilized in the country of Egypt, their army began sending out soldiers who possessed a certain spiritual ability known as a "stand". This gave Egypt a major advantage in the war, at least until other countries learned of their secret and began experimenting and studying stands too. While the risk of death from failure to inherit the stand was known to all researchers and soldiers who acted as guinea pigs for their testing, it was still widely desired by most who went to war; the percentage of people who lived from trying to obtain a stand was only 10%. Research on stands became the greatest usage of tax and money, causing lower-class citizens all around the world to become impoverished.

Eventually, stand researchers found a way to increase success rates in obtaining stands (apart from the high death rates, many times even when they didn't die, their stand abilities would never appear, likely due to the improper means of trying to infuse stands, such as heavy drug use). Intel on the research in Egypt found that stands were given through an arrow which would be struck through a victim, the arrow tip created from a mysterious rock being what awakened the spiritual stands. However, rumors said all the arrows had been lost, so many countries had turned to the black market, who began excavating near the rocky area, to obtain its powder. The powder would be compressed and placed inside a syringe, and injected into a victim; this is how stand users were created.

This process was not enjoyable in slightest however, as Jonas would come to realize. When he turned 8, his father had decided to bring out Jonas' stand, for what he stated was "for your own protection". The process involved strapping him down to a medical table - though Jonas was a fairly quiet and calm child so this wasn't an issue - and inserting a 5 mm syringe filled with compressed gaseous rock into his bloodstream via arm vein. Since the gas was very thick, the process in adult males, like soldiers, ideally took around an hour to completely inject into the bloodstream, though because of Jonas' age, it took 5. During the time, there is massive pain in the vein as it swells up from the unknown gas entering, though soldiers who survive stated that the pain begins to subside as a result of the loss of oxygen in the blood. After the 5 hours had passed, Jonas' body refused to wake up, and stayed in a coma for an entire year.

After waking up, Joriah took no time to attempt to discover and bring out Jonas' stand; he was barely moved by the sight of his son awake. Heavy training drowned in tears and sweat, but nothing ever resulted from Jonas, that is, until another 5 years later, when Joriah was returning from a meeting with the president in Italy, flying on a private plane.

Though several years had passed, Joriah took Jonas everywhere with him now, desiring to see his stand ability appear through any means. In the plane, Joriah had left Jonas in a separate room to sleep, and began a phone call.

"The meeting was a pretty nice success I'd say, boring as all hell, but I think I'm close to allying with Italy. With the recent rumors going around me, I can't stand alone in this war any longer, I _need_ allies."

[A response through the phone is given]

"I _could_ have gone for a stronger country, but after how I helped them before, I knew Italy would accept the alliance with me for repayment, and going bigger is too dangerous, even now."

[A response through the phone is given]

"Listen, I know things could be going better, but I'm not prepared for this job, dammit! Even though I studied politics in the past before turning to the medical industry, there was a reason I left that area of stu-"

[A response through the phone is given]

"You know damn well why I took up this position and did what I did, you think I would go as far as to kill the previous president for nothing?! I need this war to go on, and leaving that man, or any other person for that matter, in this position would mean the war would end."

[A response through the phone is given]

"You're supposed to be on my side, motherfucker! I'll be back in around 3 hours, so wait for me till I get there, and..."

Before he could continue speaking with the unknown respondent through the phone, he noticed Jonas hiding behind a seat, picking up on his whole conversation.

"We'll continue this talk later", he said irritated before hanging up the phone. He slowly moved towards Jonas and crouched down till his knees were bent. "Hey buddy, something the matter?", he said while putting on a false smile.

"I-it's not true what you said right…". Slight tears began to flow out of Jonas' eyes. "You want this war to end too right… All the people that have died, all this pain, you were lying, r-right."

"Of course not", responded Joriah. "I took up this position so I could end this war, and I sure as heck plan on doing that", he falsely but gleefully said, raising his arm and giving a thumbs-up.

"So why did you do it…", asked Jonas, continuing to cry. Joriah with no words just looked at him. "Why did you k-kill Mr. President (the name Joriah used to refer to the past president, that Jonas picked up)".

"W-what are you talking about", Joriah said with a slight chuckle. "I wouldn't do that, I just said that on the phone to make me look cool and tough so others will listen to me"

"Karla (one of Jonas' maids) told me that when someone looks up and to their right, they're lying".

Snapping into reality, Joriah only realized, like Jonas had said, he was facing up and to his right. His eyes began to blink more rapidly in worry.

"Karla also told me rapid blinking meant lying too… Stop lying to me!"

Before Joriah could make up a warm explanation in return, he simply stood up and called for Karla, who he recalled had been brought on the plane to take care of Jonas.

Karla, who was dressed in a fairly mediocre maid's outfit had peeked outside the door. "Yes, sir?"

"Please come over here", Joriah asked of her. She complied and walked nervously towards Joriah. "Listen to me Jonas, I have a certain goal in life, and I plan to realize that goal till the very end". Joriah mercilessly grabbed and squeezed Karla's head tightly. "You may be my son, but I won't let even a little shit like you get in my way". As he began grasping her skull harder, to the point small cracks were heard, her skin began losing color and turning pale-ish green. "I raised you for so many years... though I guess in the end you never really reached my expectations. You see, I took you in to be my successor, and I was hoping bringing out the stand in you would drive your not-yet-unleashed desire and hunger for power, but clearly you're just a failure, like a dead cockroach not even ants would eat".

He let go of Karla's head, and without any thoughts, not that she had any anymore, she fell to the ground, dropping dead without a single pulse left.

"This is the power you could have obtained, Jonas, had your stand ability risen. And perhaps if that had happened, you wouldn't be in this scenario either". He lifted his hand and opened his hand which was previously in a fist. "With my stand, Magenta Ego, I can create disease that spreads rapidly in my victims, allowing me to pull the strings of their life whenever I so please. Killing that old president fool was child's play; one pat on the back and a handshake and my disease was all over his body and bloodstream. But enough talking now".

He began to walk towards Jonas, who was paralyzed in fear, and as he reached him, put one of his hands on the door handle of the plane. "Call my decision rash, but I've come too far to have my dreams be shat on by you". He twisted the door handle, getting ready to open the door. "I would kill yourself with my own hands, but I've already got enough dirt from that meeting with that Italian ass, so why don't I let mother nature and a high altitude drop do it for me."

He opened the door, creating a massive vortex of wind which began attempting to suck both of them out. Jonas fell due to the force and grabbed onto his father's leg as the rest of his body was already outside the plane. Jonas looked at his father as hope began to drain away.

"And this could have turned out so much better", pouted Joriah in a sarcastic tone. "Guess that's what happens when the bitch of destiny picks the raw fruit from the tree". Joriah stomped on his son's arm, a second time for good measure, causing him to let go and fly out of the plane. He immediately closed the door to the plane, and didn't bother looking back, as he was certain his son was to die.

As Jonas began falling, he couldn't help but scream and cry, despite the fast winds overflowing his lungs and grazing away his tears. As he was ready to accept his father's betrayal and death, a flock of birds began flying below him. They seemed to be migratory birds, though the species was unclear to Jonas. As though by instinct, as soon as he reached the altitude of the birds, he stretched out his right arm, causing a second and larger arm to come out, seemingly out of nowhere. The arm was decorated with a chain pattern and it's index finger was elongated compared to the rest. The arm reached out further towards one of the birds, and used it's long index finger to touch it's back.

As though it were more than a miracle, the Jonas suddenly began falling slower, while the one bird he touched fell much faster. Taking advantage of his temporary slower falling speed, he released the spiritual hand once more and grabbed onto one of the other bird's legs. Contrary to what he thought would happen, the bird continued to fly, almost as though it didn't even notice Jonas grabbing on. Though he didn't know where the birds were headed, he had nowhere else to go, and so held on till they reached their destination.

While at the moment Jonas hadn't realized it yet, that ghostly hand which appeared to save him was his buried stand, who chose the moment of Jonas' life-threatening fall to appear. This is where the journey of Jonas, and his destiny to stop the war begun by his father, begins.


	3. Chapter 3: Stomp On The Ground Part 1

Following Jonas' dastardly escape from the plane, after a few days flying held to the legs of the bird, soon beginning to starve, the full flock of birds slowly began to descend towards a large chunk of land, Jonas would soon begin to call his home. Once he landed, he was almost immediately mugged by a group of children, a tad older than him, but realizing he had nothing on him but a piss-stained pair of shorts and a shirt, they brought him towards an alleyway. It had turned out, the birds were migrating and landed in Corona, a division in Spain created shortly after the war due to civil conflict. Having opposite views from the government, the country of Corona was struck with poverty and high surveillance from police to avoid further conflict.

The children who took him in were a group of orphans whose parents were either killed or sent to war, and so began a group dedicated to promoting their survival, mainly through stealing. This group was formally known as "Clean Parasite". Jonas stayed in this group for the next 5 years, though constantly remained in the leftover status of their group hierarchy, the lowest class.

At a regular sunny day, Jonas was scurrying the roof-tops, looking for an unsuspecting fruit salesman, as it had been his turn of the week to obtain food for the group. Finding a stand with a fair amount of fruits for sale, at least in comparison to that of others, he began putting his plan into fruition.

Walking towards a plumbing vent pipe coming out of the roof of the building, he reached into his pocket to grab a stored leaf. Touching the leaf with 1 hand, and the pipe with the other, he witnessed the chain-armed hands protrude out and touch the items. With this, he tore off the vent pipe, as though tearable as a leaf, and twirled it up into a straw; he after let go of the leaf, allowing it to blow into the wind, causing the once fragile pipe to become sturdy like before. Looking at where the pipe was ripped off from, the grabbed one of the nails that had fallen off which originally held the pipe in place. With this prepared, he headed towards the edge of the building with the fruit salesman in sight, placed the nail inside the straw pipe, put one side of the pipe in his mouth, and after a large inhale, blew into the straw, causing the nail to go flying towards the salesman, striking him dead in his right eye.

Hearing the man's scream, he knew he hit a bullseye, and ran towards the right side of the building, held onto a water pipe, and slid down. Midway through reaching the floor, from his other pocket, he reached in and grabbed 3 sewing needles with touch string attached to them. He flinged the 3 needles towards the fruit placed on show, peircing 3 red apples, and proceeded to pull them back towards him. As though by sheer bad luck though, all fell on the dirt floor without them reaching him, with 2 having their strings broken, and one having the needle broken.

Believing he could grab them before the salesman, who had his knees and 1 hand on the floor, with his right hand covering his eye, would notice and catch him, Jonas reached the floor and began running towards the dropped apples. Before he could reach close to grabbing them, he noticed the glare of the salesman who noticed him with his left eye. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU'RE WITH THAT GROUP OF HOOLIGAN KIDS, AREN'T YOU? YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES SUFFERING AROUND HERE, SO YOU BETTER SCRAM WITHOUT MY APPLES, OR YOU'LL HAVE SHIT TO PAY!"

Preferring not to respond as to save his energy, Jonas quickly ran to snatch one of the apples and ran.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, JACKASS!", shouted the man as he pushed his fingers into the ground. As though a miracle of God, large, thick roots began to sprout out of the ground where Jonas was under, and wrapped tightly around his right leg.

"W… what the!?", said Jonas shocked at this phenomenon.

"Ha, you like my little trick, sonny? I call this ability **Stomp On The Ground** , it lets me control the roots of plants under the ground. Helps real good when dealing with pests like you. You see these trees?", the salesman said as he pointed at 4 trees, one on earth corner that surrounded the area of his shop. "These trees are known for having really strong and sturdy roots, and I've been growing them here for years, so they're roots are big and strong. Who would'a guessed I'd be using them like this, but so is life, haha".

The salesman continued. "Though I would've gladly let you go earlier, had you heeded my words, I won't be so easy on you. Based on the position of the sun, it should be close to 5pm, meaning the Corona police should be doing their hourly scouting of the area", he said as he looked towards the sun, and then the road behind them. "Despite your age, you punks are wanted by the police, and I think I'd get a pretty great reward for turning you in". He grinned.

"Sorry, but I won't be able to let you do that", claimed Jonas with a sense of pride in his tone.

"What are you blabberin' on about now, kid?", responded the salesman.

"You see, I have bigger plans in life, and I don't necessarily plan on letting my goals end here", claimed Jonas once more. Looking at the apple he had snatched in his hand, he noticed it was the one which had fallen off due to the broken needle. It seemed to have broken due to rusting, leaving a broken pointed edge on the tip outside the apple. "Perfect", murmered Jonas to himself. Jonas turned the apple with his fingers, allowing the face with the broken needle to lay under his palm. Pressing down his fingers on the apple, he felt the rusty needle pierce his skin, causing him to let out small but meaningless cries of pain.

"What are ya doin' there kid, you a masochist or something?", asked the salesman in a confused rage.

With the needle submerged enough into his palm, with his other hand, Jonas touched the roots which were tightly grasping his leg, causing the roots to earn a rusty texture and break off with a few nudges from his foot.

"What the heck!? You're a stand user too then, huh? You kids got a talent for stealing, though I'd never expect you'd be able to go as far as stealing stand viales for yourselves".

 _Stand user? Stand viles?_ "I don't know what either of those two means, but I got out of your trap like magic, so I'll be making myself disappear now!", shouted Jonas as he started to run off, taking a bite out of the apple out of cockiness at his success.

"You really think that's the end of my power, punk!? I went easy on you cause you're a kid, but guess people don't win through kindness!", he screamed as he removed his right hand from his eye and placed it into the ground.

As though given a second chance by God, more roots began coming out of the ground, this time larger and thicker, and wrapped themselves completely around Jonas, disabling him from moving even a muscle on his body. As he tried to move to free himself, police sirens began to sound.

"Hear that brat, it's the police, coming right on time to rat your ass to hell! All I gotta do is keep you here for about a minute, and you're good as caught!", exclaimed the salesman in glory as the sirens grew louder and louder. "YOU'RE DONE FOR, YOU LOST!"


End file.
